The Last Dance: Caroline's Reprise
by justareader13
Summary: We got to see Elena's reaction to Bonnie's death, but what about Caroline's? The Last Dance A.U.


**So I know that on TVD they like to focus more so on the Bonnie/Elena relationship but Caroline is Bonnie's bestie too. And I think it would've been better if we got to see her reaction as well. And thus this came about.**

**Characters used: Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, Klaus, Katherine, Matt and Liz.**

**Warnings: None**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TVD AND I NEVER WILL **

**Caroline's POV**

I walked into the grill beaming. I'd just left school and Matt to his football practice. Things were really good today, Bonnie didn't show up but Elena and Stefan did though they were acting really weird and when I'd asked them they said it was nothing, guess Klaus being somewhere in Mystic Falls had shaken them up and with that thought in mind I looked up and around the grill looking for anyone I didn't recognize but everyone there I knew. I ate and got ready to leave when my phone rang, an unfamiliar number on the screen,

"Hello?" I said

"She's dead." A voice said bluntly

"What? Elena, what are you talking about? Who's dead? And whose number is this?" I say lowering my voice as I hopped in my car and blasted down the street, I had a feeling I knew who she was on about but I didn't want to believe it.

"It's not Elena." She replied in a weak, tired voice

"Katherine, where are you? Whose dead?" I said frantically

"Hello, Ms. Forbes." a voice smooth like silk or velvet said in an European accent though I couldn't quite pinpoint it, it was German and French and Italian and Swedish all at the same time.

"Who is this?" I demanded, someone I knew was dead and I needed to know who, though in the back of my mind I heard a name but I didn't want to acknowledge that thought.

"Well I'm known by many names but I believe you may know me as Klaus. Ring any bells?" I couldn't believe it I was talking to the oldest vampire alive, me Caroline Forbes, always second best to Elena and he was talking to me, but the fact of one of my loved ones having departed this world didn't leave my mind.

"Where's Katherine? You gonna kill her, and who else did you kill?"

"Me? Kill someone? No not yet, but if you're this clueless than obviously the Salvatore Brothers and Elena don't trust you very much."

"Just talk." I said flatly

"So demanding, well if you want it you got it. Your witch is dead." He said bluntly

"Who? What are you talking about?" I said now pulling into my driveway and going inside my house, I had an idea who he meant the only witch I knew was…

"No." I whispered

"No, no, no, no. Please no, I'm begging you, where is she? Where's Bonnie?" I said now becoming hysterical.

"Well if The Salvatore's and Elena got a hold of her I would say six feet under." He said tauntingly

"No." I sobbed out

"You have a nice day now." He said in the same tone, I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

No, not Bonnie, I can't lose her. As much as I love Elena, Bonnie and I always had a bond on a special level, whenever Elena was out partying and whatever else she did before her parents died me and Bonnie were having sleepovers and spending time together she was my better half even as a human, and then when I was changed, she became my humanity personified. I'd even already planned to turn her so I wouldn't lose her when I was strong enough and she was ready, but now… now half of my heart, half of me is gone. And I sat there and cried a river. I don't remember going to my room or sleeping, but for three days straight I cried nonstop, probably enough to put the Atlantic Ocean to shame. But I do remember when my mom called me downstairs.

"Yes mom."Matt and my mom were convened in the kitchen. They looked towards me serious at first but then in shock. My vampire healing was too slow to keep up with all my crying thus my voice was hoarse and scratchy and my face a deathly pale, sickly looking color and eyes red and swollen from the crying, tears still spilling over.

"Oh Caroline," she seemed hesitant to come over to me but once I broke down in sobs and she ran to me and held me.

"Sweetie what is it?" I pulled away a little.

"It's Bonnie." I blurted out, what would I say? I can't tell her an ancient vampire killed my soul sister and Elena and Stefan and Damon kept me out of the loop like I meant nothing to her and vice versa.

"What? What happened?" she said worriedly, I quickly came up with a lie crying all the while saying it.

"She ran away, no note or anything, she just left and neither Elena nor Stefan told me a thing. Why do my friends all keep leaving or dying, Sarah, Amy, Tyler now Bonnie. Mommy I just can't take it anymore. It's like I'm cursed to never be able to truly be happy." I said getting hysterical channeling my feelings over never seeing her again.

"Oh, hunnie, maybe she'll call or send a letter." She tried to reason but she didn't know the real story, she never would,

"She won't. She's gone, forever and it's all Elena, Stefan and Damon's fault. I hate them mom, oh goodness I hate them so much they made her leave me, she's gone." I said sobbing falling to the ground. Matt hurried to my aid, holding me. I could barely breath, not that I needed to but I was getting really uncomfortable,

"Shh, Shh. Breath Care baby, just breath." I took shuddering breaths. I barely registered that the phone rang and my mom was on it talking to someone about me, I was too lost in grief, grief over losing part of my soul, part of me, such a large part, I know now what it like to be a "motherless child", Bonnie really was like a mother to me when my real mother wasn't there. Minutes later someone picked me up and put me in a car and sped away from my house, somewhere within that time I'd gotten a baring on myself and turned to Damon, and looked for about five seconds, and then turned back to my window. I probably looked like stone on the outside but inside I was all over the place. We pulled up to an old gray, dilapidated house. It looked like it'd been burned.

"Get out," he ordered stepping out of the car himself, all of a sudden something clicked in my head. I bolted out of the car and immediately got in his face, my predatory, protective instincts kicking in. As weird as it sounds, if she was dead I wanted her body, I'm the only one who knows what she would've wanted and I would fulfill her wish to be buried in her family plot.

"Where is she?" I growled

"I took care of it." He said unemotional

"It? It? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT? SHE'S A PERSON, SHE WAS MY PERSON. MY ONLY PERSON AND BECAUSE OF YOU AND STEFAN'S "LOVE" FOR ELENA SHE'S GONE NOW, FOREVER. I KNOW IT MAY BE HARD FOR YOU TO REALIZE BUT SHE WAS A PERSON WITH PEOPLE WHO LOVED HER OR RATHER A PERSON BECAUSE YOU, STEFAN AND ELENA JUST FOUND IT SO EASY TO JUST BURY HER LIKE A DIRTY LITTLE SECRET, BUT I LOVED HER, SHE WAS MY PERSON. MY SISTER, MY HUMANITY AND YOU KILLED HER, YOU KILLED HER!" I screamed getting my anger at them out and I kept repeating my last statement as I beat at his chest with my fists, crying. He stood there a shocked expression on his face, guess he didn't expect this reaction from me, and I guess it was very different from Elena's. He soon gathered himself and when I went to punch his face he caught my hand and brought me close so I was looking his eyes,

"Calm down, I mean it. Now you need to listen to what I'm about to say to you, because I'm only gonna tell you once, no interruptions, got it?" I nodded in agreement tears silently rolling down my cheeks

"Klaus was there at the school, he somehow possessed Alaric's body. He attacked Bonnie but he told her he had a warlock put a protection spell over him, if she tried to break the spell then go in for the kill all that power would've killed her, so instead we made a plan to cast a spell to resurrect her after she died expelling Klaus from Ric's body." He stared at me in anticipation, I couldn't believe what I was hearing after three days of feeling like my life was over, I hear that it was all just a hoax, Bonnie did die but now she's fine and she's not a vampire.

"So you mean she's okay, there's nothing wrong with her?" I said not wanting to get my hopes up, it could just be Damon playing some sick joke on me.

"Other than the fact that she's actually being nice to me, she's doing surprisingly well for someone whose heart just exploded in their chest." He replied in his usual tone, but I disregarded his quip and lack of seriousness,

"Where is she?"

"She in the base—", but I didn't let him finish I immediately vamp sped to the house and looked around,

"Bonnie! Bonnie, Where are you?" I briefly registered Damon's car driving away

"Caroline, Caroline is that you?" I heard, her voice was like the sweetest, most profound symphony of music I'd ever heard and I immediately followed her voice, and then all at once we were standing face to face. She looked like she was perfectly at home in the dirt filled basement, in sweats and socks, an air mattress behind her and surrounded by lit candles, they reflected off the tears in her eyes and probably off the tears in mine too. I don't know how long we just stood there our eyes mesmerized with each other's face, but at some point she walked a step closer to me,

"Care bear, I'm so sorry." That's all it took to shake me from my daze and I ran to her open arms hugging her tightly but carefully, she reciprocated with just as much fervor and strength in her hug.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Care. I thought you knew." She said sobbing

"I thought you were gone, I was so lost." I pulled away slightly,

"Bonnie I love you, you're my best friend, my sister from another mister, one of my few reasons to carry on this life, and I can't lose you. Not again, I want you to find another way to save Elena."

"Caroline—", she said in protest

"NO! You have to start being selfish Bonnie; put yourself and your health first. You weren't born to die for Elena, no one is born just so they can die for someone else, or otherwise please, at least think about it?"

"Okay, I'll think about it. Well, welcome to my humble and very dusty abode, would like to have a seat?" She said smiling at me and for the first time in forever I smiled back and we sat and talked for hours until we fell asleep.

**Damon's POV **

I'd just gotten back from shopping, when I found them,

"Hey Blondie, Witch I went to the store and got some food for you guys, I don't care if your not hungry, you know what they say, waste not want—", but I stopped short at the scene in front of me, Bonnie and Caroline were curled up together, cuddling on the air mattress seemingly both asleep. Bu then I heard the petite witch say,

"You can just leave it in the corner, wait outside the door I'll be right there." I dropped the bag and waited outside the door, wondering what she wanted. She came back and stood in front of me.

"She's tired, she's been crying three days straight because no one told her. I told Elena to tell Care Bear, why didn't she?"

"I don't know what goes on in that woman's head." I saw a look of surprise on her face and I'm sure mine mirrored I've never talked about Elena so flippantly, then all at once I got the shock of my existence, Bonnie Bennett, resident judgy witch, was actually hugging me. Me, homicidal psycho Damon.

"You better hug me back, Salvatore or I'm not letting go." She said seriously, there's the Bonnie I know and love to loath. Chuckling, a real chuckle, might I add, I hugged her back, and she relaxed in my arms, it actually felt nice.

"Thank you, I needed to see her. She thinks that I'm her better half but it's really the other way around, I felt like something was missing and now I know what it was. And thank you for helping me save Elena, I know everything you've done has been for her but still thank you." We pulled away and ice blue eyes met emerald green ones and we stared at each for a long while until I looked away,

"You're welcome." And started up the stairs but half way up I stopped,

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah?"

"You know not everything I do is for Elena. Saving you was partly for her yes but me telling Caroline and bringing her to you, bringing the both you happiness was for you and Caroline, no Elena undertone whatsoever, not everything I do is about her you know. Lately everything I've done is for you. And don't worry I'm not complaining, I actually welcome the change."

And before she could respond I was gone. I don't know when these people became my family, I'd always claimed to hate Stefan but he was my brother and I loved him and though I found both Caroline and Bonnie completely annoying and obstacles in my Elena pursuit, I'd somehow learn to love the girls who always and forever would live in Elena's shadow. Caroline as the sister I never really wanted but got anyway and would protect no matter what, and Bonnie, well maybe we could be something more, once we get rid of Klaus, we just might explore that notion, and with that I sped to the Salvatore Boarding House already thinking up what to say so I can light into Stelena for not informing Caroline about Bonnie, oh what joy!"

**FIN.**

**SO I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT, I DON'T KNOW HOW IT ENDED UP WITH BAMON UNDERTONES BUT THE EPISODE HAD SO MANY BAMON MOMENTS I LOVED THE CONNECTION WHEN THEY WERE DANCING, THE SEXUAL TENSION PRATICALLY PALPABLE SO YEH, REVIEW AND RATE PLZ! OR I'LL CRY, YOU WOULDN'T WANT THAT WOULD YOU **


End file.
